As dialog boxes, modal dialog boxes and modeless dialog boxes (or non-modal dialog boxes) are known, for example. A modal dialog box is a dialog box configured such that, until a user performs an operation for the dialog box and closes (or causes to disappear) the dialog box, other operations are blocked. On the other hand, a modeless dialog box is a dialog box configured such that, without performing an operation for the dialogue box, a user can perform other operations.